The Magic of Connect 3
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Mitchie was best friends with Connect 3 practically since she was born but then her mom announces that she is moving to England. Mitchie is upset at leaving her friends behind, especially because she hasn't told Shane how she feels, Shane is a not jerk R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was dark except for the single spotlight and as I open my mouth the audience were captivated and as I finish they stand and begin chanting my name, "Mitchie, Mitchie, MITCHIE!" I woke with start, that wasn't real, and the name calling was my mum calling me to get up. I groaned and made my way to the bathroom to being getting ready for the day today was the last day of the semester before we broke up for the summer.

In case you hadn't guessed, my name is Mitchie, Mitchie Torres, it's a really stupid last name if you ask me, My mom's family originate from Spain, but she originates from England sounds complicated right? But for now I am happy because I have three amazing friends, Shane, Jason and Nate, yes they're guys but get over it, I've grown up with them since they live down the street.

The three of them are brothers and I just love them to bits, Jason is the immature one, he always makes me laugh although ironically he is actually the oldest out of the four of us him being 16. Then we have Nate who is always very serious and calm, but he does have a sense of humour he is the same age as me both of us are 13, and then finally we have the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, Shane he is 14 almost 15 (there are 18 months between him and me). I sometimes hate being 13 I wished that I was closer to Shane's age.

Anyway enough of that, I was busy singing away in the shower dreaming about the wonders of making a career in the music industry, when mum banged on the door and told me to shut up. Ever since dad left, frankly she has been a bitch, I have tried to be as understanding as possible, and at first put it down to that but it's been 2 years now and she hasn't changed. She keeps telling me she wants me to work for the catering business that she works for and that I should give up my dreams of singing. Like that's going to happen.

Once I'm old enough I'll be getting a place of my own and will be able to live my own life in the way that I want to live it. Half an hour later I made my way downstairs and ate breakfast slowly, mum told me that she had something important to tell me, but it could wait until after school. I was lost in my own little world wondering what could possibly be important; she probably had a new boyfriend or something.

A loud banging on the door made me jump and cut off my inner thoughts, mum went and answered the door and in came the people who I considered my brothers, except for Shane of course. "Hey guys," I said.  
"Good morning Miss Daisy would you like a ride to school this fine morning," said Shane in a very bad English accent.  
"Why yes, thank you fine sirs but Shane you need to work on the accent," I said causing the four of us to laugh.

I said goodbye to mom who barely acknowledged me and made my way out to Jason's car, (did I forget to mention we're American, that's why Jason is driving us to school). "So Mitchie you coming to hear us play later?" said Shane.  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. "I do have to speak with mom though first she said she had something to talk about,"

The guys have formed a band out of the three of them, they're called Connect 3 and they are absolutely amazing; I can definitely see them getting signed soon. We arrived at school and I hugged Jason and Shane and told them I would be seeing them at lunch, and made my way to English with Nate who was in the majority of my classes. English and Maths past without a problem however in Science, I managed to get myself covered in a green gooey gunk causing everyone to laugh.

Nate walked with me to my locker and I grabbed some spare clothes and got changed in the girl's bathroom. I managed to get the stuff out of my hair, but I had to wet it so I must have looked a right idiot when I sat at the lunch table after getting my food. "Why is your hair all wet?" said Jason he was surprisingly perceptive. Nate of course had to tell them causing another round of hysterical laughter on my part but even I could see the funny side this time.

In music I was on my own and I spent the lesson writing songs and playing my guitar. Finally the bell rang and after a sort of goodbye assembly we left school thinking about all the things we would be doing this summer. Of course when I got in that all changed dramatically. Mom was in the living room talking with one of the business executives, "So we'll be paying for your flights etc I'm sure they're going to be very pleased that someone of your expertise is going to help them," he said.

"Hi mom, what's going on," I said. "Why is your company paying for flights are you going on a business trip?"  
"No, I might as well be straight to the point, we're moving to England," she said.  
"What! You better be kidding me," I said.  
"No I'm not kidding, look this is going to be an excellent opportunity for us," she said.  
"For you, yeah but what about me, how can I leave the guys," I said.

"Oh please they're guys they'll forget all about you," she said.  
"You know mom not all guys are like dad," I said angrily. "They have been my best friends since we were in diapers, I've been through so much with them, I can't just leave,"  
"Yes you can and you will we are leaving and that is final," she said also as loudly.  
"How can you do this to me," I said. "I'm going out, don't wait up, I'll be at the guys place, at least there I know someone cares about me,"

I stormed out of the house down the street to the guys house, angry tears fell down my face. I knocked on the door and their mom answered, "Oh Mitchie dear what's wrong," she said putting an arm around me.  
"I'm moving," I said sadly. "To England,"  
"What, when," she said.  
"I don't know I stormed out of the house before I could find out," I said.

"Oh sweetheart, that's awful," she said hugging me. "I'm presuming you want to stay here tonight,"  
"Only if it's no trouble," I said.  
"Of course it isn't," she said. "Now go and see the guys, they'll cheer you up,"  
"Thank you Denise," I said giving her one last hug, I slowly made my way down the steps and into the basement which was where the guys practiced their music.

They were playing a new song and it sounded amazing, but once they saw me they stopped and look concerned. "You okay Mitchie," said Shane. Tears were falling again and before I knew it I was crying. The three of them took me onto the couch and hugged me close. "What's wrong," they said after my tears had subsided.  
"I'm moving," I said quietly. "To England,"  
"Why," said Jason sadly.  
"Something to do with mom's catering business," I said. "I presume it's some sort of transfer,"

"Well that sucks," said Nate.  
"No shit," I said.  
"Hey language," said Jason.  
"Oh yeah cuz you don't swear," I said.  
"Okay fine but don't let our mom hear you," he said.  
"I won't," I said, "I'm not that stupid,"

"You okay Shane you haven't said anything," said Nate.  
"It just sucks man, I don't want you to go," he said angrily.  
"Oh well, I'm staying here tonight," I said.  
"Well that's something," Shane said. "I'm telling you we aren't letting you out our sight till you leave,"  
"What were you playing earlier it sounded really good," I said.  
"Just a new song," they said. "You wanna hear it,"

"Hell yeah," I said, "You want me to introduce you," they nodded. "Okay here we go people the moment you've all been waiting for the hottest band in the world, Connect 3 woo,"  
"Cheesy much," said Nate.  
"Hey she just called us hot don't complain," said Jason. They played the new song and when they finished I was just amazed.  
"Oh shit it was crap wasn't it," said Shane.

"No it was amazing," I said. "You are going to be really big someday,"  
"So will you," they said. We stayed in the room for a while talking and laughing and before I knew it, it was midnight.  
"It's midnight," said Jason.  
"Wow you grew a brain," I said.  
"Hey," he said.

I followed them upstairs and Jack handed me a T-shirt which was far too big but I loved it because it smelled of him. I then made my way up the ladder and into what was once the attic, now it was their bedroom. They actually had a spare bed in here since I spent so much time over here, "Night guys," I said.  
"Night Mitchie," they said. It took a while for me to fall asleep that night so the next morning I was really tired.

When we went downstairs I saw that my mum was also sat at the table. "What are you doing here?" I said irritably.  
"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady I'm already cross with you," she said.  
"Hey Mrs Torres don't be angry at her she's just woke up we all know what she's like in the morning," said Jason.  
"Thanks Jason," I said sarcastically.  
"Yes well be that as it may I will not tolerate that when we go to England," she said. "Which is in two days time,"

"What, why so soon," I said. "Surely it can wait until the end of the summer break,"  
"No it can't now go and get yourself ready I want you to start packing your stuff when you get home," she said.  
"Connie, she can stay here a little longer surely," said Denise.  
"Fine but only until dinner I want you back then," she said, she was never rude to Denise they were best friends once.

"God how am I going to survive England with her," I said.  
"I have no idea," said Denise, "But unfortunately you'll have to,"  
"You won't forget about me will you," I said.  
"How could we forget about you," said Jason. "You're our baby sister,"  
"What did I do to deserve you," I said.  
"Reverse that question it's what did we do to deserve you," said Shane.

We spent the rest of the day playing music and video games and was with a huge amount of reluctance that I left the house. At home mom had a go at me about how I was spending too much time with guys and not girls and then told me to go and start putting my stuff into boxes, not realising how hard it would be. I found so many photos of me and the guys enough to fill an album. Which I did reminding myself to buy some more albums.

A few days later and my last day in America arrived and I felt awful that day, I wanted to spend it with the guys but of course mom objected to that saying that they would see us at the airport. At lunch though I'd had enough and I told mom where I was going. I walked into their house after Denise let me in and it seemed they were just as depressed as me. "Hey guys," I said in whisper not trusting my voice to go higher than that, I didn't want to cry yet.

Of course on the way to the airport my tears started and they didn't stop. "Right here we are," said my mum. "Say your goodbyes, we're running a bit late,"  
"Hey don't cry Daisy," said Jason. "You'll start us off," that's when I completely broke down and for a while we clung to each other.  
"I love you guys, never forget that," I said.  
"We won't but that goes for you too," said Shane.

"Right well hopefully the next time I see you it will because you'll be a sell out band and it will be on a tour, promise you'll come to the UK," I said.  
"Hell yeah," said Jason. "We'll come especially for you,"  
"Daisy come on we have to board the plane in an hour," said my mom.  
"Okay," I said I gave them one last hug and then ran after my mom. "Bye guys love you!" I yelled back at them.

If only I knew that what I had just said to them would all be coming true, but for now I was sitting on the plane silently crying and for once mom didn't say anything. I fell asleep and dreamt about them and me fulfilling our dreams of making it big in music. When I woke up we were beginning the decent to Heathrow and that was when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I spent the first few weeks in London sightseeing and i did enjoy that, but I wished the guys were with me. I found it strange to be wearing a uniform for school but that was what I was doing right now as I made my way into the building with my mom. "Hello you must be Mitchie," said a stern looking woman. "I am Mrs Jones, your headmistress, that's English for principal,"  
"I am aware of that," I said. "It's nice to meet you,"

My mom left after that and so the head took me around the school before taking me to my form room. "You will be with this class until you leave, which will be at 16," she said.  
"Well that's good I didn't want to stay in school until i was 18 anyway," I said.  
"Any way here we are," she said not amused by my attempt at a joke. She took me into a classroom, and everyone stared at me.  
"Hi students this is Mitchie Torres, your new classmate," she said.

"Hey," I said.  
"Right Mitchie was it," said the teacher in the room, I nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you would you like to tell us a little about yourself,"  
"Right well I'm Mitchie as I'm you're sure well aware by now, I come from New Jersey, and have three best friends," I said.  
"New Jersey, very nice," said the teacher.  
"Yes I think so," I said.

"Okay take a seat next to Tess," she said.  
"But miss she's American," said the person I presumed was called Tess.  
"Well done you've hit the jackpot," I said. "Don't speak to me like that sweetheart,"  
"Okay just sit down," said the teacher. She began teaching and Sarah took this time to tell me how much she disliked me and that I was a spoiled little American girl. I was a little annoyed but I had friends back home so I wasn't particularly bothered if I made friends here.

A bell went and everyone made their way out of the classroom, "Ignore her she's a bitch," said a girl with a head full of curls, "I'm Sierra,"  
"Mitchie," I said. "Where are we going now?"  
"Assembly," she said. "Come on you can sit with me,"  
The head welcomed everyone back and then dismissed us, we went back to the classroom and it was a different teacher for the next lesson.

At lunch I sat with Sierra and it seemed that she wasn't the most popular person here, "So who are these three best friends you have," she said.  
"They're brothers, and I grew up with them," I said. "They're Shane Jason and Nate, they are in a band so maybe we'll see something of them soon,"  
"Wow three guys," she said. "That's strange,"  
"Not really, well not to me but I can understand why you think that," I said. "But if you met them, you'd understand,"  
"Yeah sure," she said. "Look I don't think I can hang around with you,"

"Well I don't want to hang around with someone who'll hate my friends, so touché," I said. I took my phone out and began texting the guys, "Hey Mitchie no mobiles allowed," said Tess.  
"Fine," I said.  
"Texting your imaginary friends," she said.  
"What like you have proper friends, they're only with you for popularity," I said.  
"Well I have more friends than you have at the moment so there," she said.  
"Get your head out your ass and take a look at me," I said. "Frankly I don't care if you have more friends than me, all I care about is getting out of this country and back to America," 

And that was how my first day went, I made no friends and people looked at me like I was dirt. Oh well the guys kept me sane and I spent so much time emailing them and calling them that it was like they were here with me. I was now 15 and two years had passed since I had actually seen my friends. Well in the last year I had seen them via TV and Internet since they had been signed and were just as successful as I had known they were going to be.

All the girls in the form went on about them, it was actually annoying sometimes but I was happy to pass on what they thought about them. As they had promised me they were having a tour here, and they were playing their last show here. Denise sent me exclusive backstage passes and front row seats she had also made arrangements with my mom so that they could spend a month with me before they went back to record their third album and told me to keep it a surprise from them, I felt a really strange feeling of excitement.

Of course Tess and her newest recruit Sierra were bragging about their front row seats and backstage passes. "Hey Mitchie look at my tickets," she said shoving them in my face.  
"Wow they're almost as good as mine," I said. "I have exclusive backstage passes and front row seats maybe I'll see you there,"  
"How did someone like you get those," she said.  
"I have connections," I said.

"Well prove it then let's see them," she said.  
"Oh I didn't bring them because I'm not stupid enough to bring something as valuable as that to school," I said.  
"More like you haven't really got them," said Sierra.  
"Well we'll see later then won't we," I said.  
"Anyway since when did you like them," said Tess.

"Oh I've followed them since they first started way back in the States," I said.

They kept going on at me for the majority of the day, saying how I was making it all up but I couldn't help but smile, I was seeing my best friends tonight and nothing was going to make me regret that. I got home and changed into a black and white prom dress and put on a little make up I didn't like caking myself like the girls did. Mom dropped me off at the venue a little earlier than usual, and I made my way inside. Denise was there waiting for me, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god I have missed you," I said. "You have no idea how happy I am,"  
"My goodness Mitchie you're beautiful now, not that you weren't before but you know what I mean," she said. "Come on they'll be wondering where I am," She led me down the corridor, "They're just in a sound check, here we are this is the lounge,"  
"Take a seat make yourself at home," she said.

I sat down and Denise went off to find the guys. I heard them talking amongst themselves, and then they came in. "Hi," said Jason. "Who's this,"  
"Well let me introduce myself," I said. "I'm Mitchie Torres," they stared for a few minutes and then came over and hugged me like we had never been apart.  
"Oh my god we have missed you," said Nate,  
"You've missed so much, Nate and Jason have girlfriends," said Jack.

"Really," I said smiling. "I'll have to meet them make sure they're intentions are good. I'm kidding they must be good,"  
"They want to meet you too," said Nate. "What about you have you got a boyfriend we need to question,"  
"No thank god, the guys at school are disgusting, and have no brains," I said. "Definitely not my type, Oh and beware some of the girls from my school are coming and they're bitches,"

"Really you'll have to point them out to us," they said.  
"I will, Sierra was my friend until I mentioned that I was friends with you, on the first day mind you," I said. "She said it was strange,"  
"Guys you have some more fans arriving soon, she'll have to go," said a fairly big man.  
"She can stay, this is our best friend Mitchie," said Jack.  
"Oh well that's okay then, it's a pleasure to meet you at last they don't shut up about you," he said. "Okay I'm letting them in now,"

In came about ten girls and Tess, Sierra and their minions were among them, "Oh my god what are you doing in here," said Tess.  
"Well I did say I had exclusive passes, so now you know I was telling the truth," I said.  
"Hey guys surely you don't want her in here," she said.  
"Of course we do Mitchie is amazing," said Dylan.  
"How are you on first name terms," said Sierra.

"Well remember back when I said that I was friends with 3 guys," I said she looked like she had grasped it. "Well these are the guys, bet you wish you'd stayed my friend now huh,"  
"What you've been friends with these for how long and you never mentioned it," said Tess.  
"Well you never asked and when you did you told me that they were imaginary, made up and losers if they thought that I was cool," I said.  
"Okay how much have you paid them," said Tess.

"She hasn't paid us anything now if you don't mind I am sure the other fans want to get a word in, you've had your time so bye, there's the door," said Nate. "Oh and by the way if we hear you've been bitchy to her or if you harass her to try and get to us you'll be hearing from our lawyers," they left after that.  
"Wow that was so cool," said a few girls. "You are so lucky to have friends like that,"  
"I know they're amazing," I said.

"Do you guys feel the same about her," said another.  
"Absolutely she's practically our sister," said Jason. "In fact sometimes I wish she was but then certain things wouldn't work out," this earned him an elbow from Shane.  
"Okay moving on," said Shane quickly. They signed pictures and took photos and eventually it was time for them to get ready.

"Oh Mitchie, this is Caitlyn, my girlfriend," said Cameron, a girl with honey blond hair came in she looked familiar.  
"Did you go to our school," I said.  
"Yeah I thought I knew you from somewhere," she said. "See you later guys," we walked into the theatre like we had been friends for years, she was so nice I knew we would be the best of friends.  
"So you're dating Nate, apparently Jason has a girlfriend, what about Shane," I said.  
"I think you know who Shane likes," she said.

"Who," I said.  
"You of course," she said. "He never shuts up about you and has always said you're gorgeous,"  
"Really you're not bull shitting me," I said.  
"Why would I do that," she said.  
"I haven't had particularly the best luck with friends outside of the guys I never know if they have been telling the truth or not," I said.

"Well I never lie," she said. "Come on let's see them rock this place," as soon as she said that the lights went out and the room was filled with screams. Music started and they wowed the crowd and me, "Now this next song we haven't played for quite a few years, it's dedicated to a very special girl, she knows who she is," said Shane. They played the song that I had heard when I went round their house the night I was told I was moving.

"Oh my god," I whispered to Caitlyn, "I heard this song when I was thirteen,"  
"Wow," she said. "You were like the first person to hear it?"  
"I guess I was," I said. "Nate's voice hadn't completely broken then either so it was funny when he squeaked," we both laughed at that.  
"Okay guys this is our last song now, thank you and good night," they said. The last song was for me the best.

Me and Caitlyn made our ways backstage and back into the room whilst the rest of the crowd were still screaming. "Hey guys," I said. "That was amazing,"  
"Well what else were you expecting," said Shane. "I'm kidding, thank you I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,"  
"Hey did you enjoy the song we sang before last," said Jason.  
"Yeah, I remember the last time I heard it Nate was a little squeaky," I said laughing,  
"Hey," said Nate squeaking very slightly causing us all to laugh loudly.

After they signed and took photos with more fans, Denise came in, "Great show guys," she said.  
"Hey mom where are we staying for the next month?" said Jason.  
"Yeah cuz you said we were having like a month out here after the tour but where are we staying?" said Shane.  
"Well," she said. "I made a few calls and your staying at a very nice house, Caitlyn and Ella, when she arrives are able to stay there too,"

"But where is it," said Jason. "And where's Ella,"  
"I'm right here," said a voice. In came another very nice looking girl and Jason quickly greeted her with a kiss.  
"Hi Caitlyn," she said. "Oh who's this,"  
"This is Mitchie," said Caitlyn.  
"Mitchie as in the Mitchie they never shut up about," she said smiling and Caitlyn nodded. "Well it's nice to finally meet you,"

"Likewise," I said. "Well guys I have to say I approve of these girls,"  
"We knew you would," they said.  
"Hey I still want to know where we're staying," said Shane. "Can Mitchie come too?"  
"I should think so," said Denise, "It's her house,"  
"What!" said the guys. "We're staying at Mitchie's house. How did you get her mom to agree,"  
"Well you see she was my best friend to me so I used that to my advantage and I will be there too," said Denise.

"I want to thank you again for arranging this," I said.  
"You're very welcome Mitchie," she said. "Now why don't we get going I'm sure you want to get home,"  
"Yeah," I said. "Come on guys," we walked out to the car park and got into a mini van since there was no way of us fitting everyone in one car. It was almost 11 so thankfully no one would notice unless they heard the minibus.

I got my key out and opened the door, "Hey mom," I said.  
"Mitchie not so loud it's late at night," said my mom. "Hello everyone welcome to our home,"  
"Hi Mrs Torres it's nice to see you again," said Nate politely.  
"Okay so what are the sleeping arrangements," said Denise.  
"Well I'll leave you to that I'm off to bed good night," mom said.

"Well that was awkward," said Ella. "No offence,"  
"None taken," I said. "She's not the easiest to get along with. Okay there are four bedrooms including mine and mom's, so Denise I'm assuming you'd like a room to yourself,"  
"I honestly don't mind," she said.  
"So girls you can come in my room if you'd like and guys you can have the other bedroom is that okay,"

"Yeah totally," said Ella.  
"Okay so can I get you anything," I said.  
"How about the Torres Special," said Shane.  
"You remember that," I said smiling at the memory.  
"How could we forget that," said Nate. "It was like the best thing ever,"

"Okay guys I'm going to bed see you in the morning," said Denise.  
"Night mom," said the guys. I began making the drinks, (hot chocolate with marshmallows cinnamon and cream) and then took them into the living room. "Wow this is amazing," said Caitlyn.  
"God it brings back memories," said Shane.  
"Oh that reminds me," I said. I ran upstairs and got my photo album. "Take a look through that,"

"Oh my god," they said at once. We looked through the album for a while and then at 1 decided it would be best we went to bed. The camp beds were set up in my room and so after hugging the guys goodnight me and the girls went into my room and got into bed, I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow for the first time in ages feeling happy and content.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

It was dark except for the single spotlight and as I open my mouth the audience were captivated and as I finish they stand and begin chanting my name, "Mitchie, Mitchie, MITCHIE!" I woke with start, that wasn't real, and the name calling was my mum calling me to get up. I groaned and made my way to the bathroom to being getting ready for the day today was the last day of the semester before we broke up for the summer.

In case you hadn't guessed, my name is Mitchie, Mitchie Torres, it's a really stupid last name if you ask me, My mom's family originate from Spain, but she originates from England sounds complicated right? But for now I am happy because I have three amazing friends, Shane, Jason and Nate, yes they're guys but get over it, I've grown up with them since they live down the street.

The three of them are brothers and I just love them to bits, Jason is the immature one, he always makes me laugh although ironically he is actually the oldest out of the four of us him being 16. Then we have Nate who is always very serious and calm, but he does have a sense of humour he is the same age as me both of us are 13, and then finally we have the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, Shane he is 14 almost 15 (there are 18 months between him and me). I sometimes hate being 13 I wished that I was closer to Shane's age.

Anyway enough of that, I was busy singing away in the shower dreaming about the wonders of making a career in the music industry, when mum banged on the door and told me to shut up. Ever since dad left, frankly she has been a bitch, I have tried to be as understanding as possible, and at first put it down to that but it's been 2 years now and she hasn't changed. She keeps telling me she wants me to work for the catering business that she works for and that I should give up my dreams of singing. Like that's going to happen.

Once I'm old enough I'll be getting a place of my own and will be able to live my own life in the way that I want to live it. Half an hour later I made my way downstairs and ate breakfast slowly, mum told me that she had something important to tell me, but it could wait until after school. I was lost in my own little world wondering what could possibly be important; she probably had a new boyfriend or something.

A loud banging on the door made me jump and cut off my inner thoughts, mum went and answered the door and in came the people who I considered my brothers, except for Shane of course. "Hey guys," I said.  
"Good morning Miss Daisy would you like a ride to school this fine morning," said Shane in a very bad English accent.  
"Why yes, thank you fine sirs but Shane you need to work on the accent," I said causing the four of us to laugh.

I said goodbye to mom who barely acknowledged me and made my way out to Jason's car, (did I forget to mention we're American, that's why Jason is driving us to school). "So Mitchie you coming to hear us play later?" said Shane.  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. "I do have to speak with mom though first she said she had something to talk about,"

The guys have formed a band out of the three of them, they're called Connect 3 and they are absolutely amazing; I can definitely see them getting signed soon. We arrived at school and I hugged Jason and Shane and told them I would be seeing them at lunch, and made my way to English with Nate who was in the majority of my classes. English and Maths past without a problem however in Science, I managed to get myself covered in a green gooey gunk causing everyone to laugh.

Nate walked with me to my locker and I grabbed some spare clothes and got changed in the girl's bathroom. I managed to get the stuff out of my hair, but I had to wet it so I must have looked a right idiot when I sat at the lunch table after getting my food. "Why is your hair all wet?" said Jason he was surprisingly perceptive. Nate of course had to tell them causing another round of hysterical laughter on my part but even I could see the funny side this time.

In music I was on my own and I spent the lesson writing songs and playing my guitar. Finally the bell rang and after a sort of goodbye assembly we left school thinking about all the things we would be doing this summer. Of course when I got in that all changed dramatically. Mom was in the living room talking with one of the business executives, "So we'll be paying for your flights etc I'm sure they're going to be very pleased that someone of your expertise is going to help them," he said.

"Hi mom, what's going on," I said. "Why is your company paying for flights are you going on a business trip?"  
"No, I might as well be straight to the point, we're moving to England," she said.  
"What! You better be kidding me," I said.  
"No I'm not kidding, look this is going to be an excellent opportunity for us," she said.  
"For you, yeah but what about me, how can I leave the guys," I said.

"Oh please they're guys they'll forget all about you," she said.  
"You know mom not all guys are like dad," I said angrily. "They have been my best friends since we were in diapers, I've been through so much with them, I can't just leave,"  
"Yes you can and you will we are leaving and that is final," she said also as loudly.  
"How can you do this to me," I said. "I'm going out, don't wait up, I'll be at the guys place, at least there I know someone cares about me,"

I stormed out of the house down the street to the guys house, angry tears fell down my face. I knocked on the door and their mom answered, "Oh Mitchie dear what's wrong," she said putting an arm around me.  
"I'm moving," I said sadly. "To England,"  
"What, when," she said.  
"I don't know I stormed out of the house before I could find out," I said.

"Oh sweetheart, that's awful," she said hugging me. "I'm presuming you want to stay here tonight,"  
"Only if it's no trouble," I said.  
"Of course it isn't," she said. "Now go and see the guys, they'll cheer you up,"  
"Thank you Denise," I said giving her one last hug, I slowly made my way down the steps and into the basement which was where the guys practiced their music.

They were playing a new song and it sounded amazing, but once they saw me they stopped and look concerned. "You okay Mitchie," said Shane. Tears were falling again and before I knew it I was crying. The three of them took me onto the couch and hugged me close. "What's wrong," they said after my tears had subsided.  
"I'm moving," I said quietly. "To England,"  
"Why," said Jason sadly.  
"Something to do with mom's catering business," I said. "I presume it's some sort of transfer,"

"Well that sucks," said Nate.  
"No shit," I said.  
"Hey language," said Jason.  
"Oh yeah cuz you don't swear," I said.  
"Okay fine but don't let our mom hear you," he said.  
"I won't," I said, "I'm not that stupid,"

"You okay Shane you haven't said anything," said Nate.  
"It just sucks man, I don't want you to go," he said angrily.  
"Oh well, I'm staying here tonight," I said.  
"Well that's something," Shane said. "I'm telling you we aren't letting you out our sight till you leave,"  
"What were you playing earlier it sounded really good," I said.  
"Just a new song," they said. "You wanna hear it,"

"Hell yeah," I said, "You want me to introduce you," they nodded. "Okay here we go people the moment you've all been waiting for the hottest band in the world, Connect 3 woo,"  
"Cheesy much," said Nate.  
"Hey she just called us hot don't complain," said Jason. They played the new song and when they finished I was just amazed.  
"Oh shit it was crap wasn't it," said Shane.

"No it was amazing," I said. "You are going to be really big someday,"  
"So will you," they said. We stayed in the room for a while talking and laughing and before I knew it, it was midnight.  
"It's midnight," said Jason.  
"Wow you grew a brain," I said.  
"Hey," he said.

I followed them upstairs and Jack handed me a T-shirt which was far too big but I loved it because it smelled of him. I then made my way up the ladder and into what was once the attic, now it was their bedroom. They actually had a spare bed in here since I spent so much time over here, "Night guys," I said.  
"Night Mitchie," they said. It took a while for me to fall asleep that night so the next morning I was really tired.

When we went downstairs I saw that my mum was also sat at the table. "What are you doing here?" I said irritably.  
"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady I'm already cross with you," she said.  
"Hey Mrs Torres don't be angry at her she's just woke up we all know what she's like in the morning," said Jason.  
"Thanks Jason," I said sarcastically.  
"Yes well be that as it may I will not tolerate that when we go to England," she said. "Which is in two days time,"

"What, why so soon," I said. "Surely it can wait until the end of the summer break,"  
"No it can't now go and get yourself ready I want you to start packing your stuff when you get home," she said.  
"Connie, she can stay here a little longer surely," said Denise.  
"Fine but only until dinner I want you back then," she said, she was never rude to Denise they were best friends once.

"God how am I going to survive England with her," I said.  
"I have no idea," said Denise, "But unfortunately you'll have to,"  
"You won't forget about me will you," I said.  
"How could we forget about you," said Jason. "You're our baby sister,"  
"What did I do to deserve you," I said.  
"Reverse that question it's what did we do to deserve you," said Shane.

We spent the rest of the day playing music and video games and was with a huge amount of reluctance that I left the house. At home mom had a go at me about how I was spending too much time with guys and not girls and then told me to go and start putting my stuff into boxes, not realising how hard it would be. I found so many photos of me and the guys enough to fill an album. Which I did reminding myself to buy some more albums.

A few days later and my last day in America arrived and I felt awful that day, I wanted to spend it with the guys but of course mom objected to that saying that they would see us at the airport. At lunch though I'd had enough and I told mom where I was going. I walked into their house after Denise let me in and it seemed they were just as depressed as me. "Hey guys," I said in whisper not trusting my voice to go higher than that, I didn't want to cry yet.

Of course on the way to the airport my tears started and they didn't stop. "Right here we are," said my mum. "Say your goodbyes, we're running a bit late,"  
"Hey don't cry Daisy," said Jason. "You'll start us off," that's when I completely broke down and for a while we clung to each other.  
"I love you guys, never forget that," I said.  
"We won't but that goes for you too," said Shane.

"Right well hopefully the next time I see you it will because you'll be a sell out band and it will be on a tour, promise you'll come to the UK," I said.  
"Hell yeah," said Jason. "We'll come especially for you,"  
"Daisy come on we have to board the plane in an hour," said my mom.  
"Okay," I said I gave them one last hug and then ran after my mom. "Bye guys love you!" I yelled back at them.

If only I knew that what I had just said to them would all be coming true, but for now I was sitting on the plane silently crying and for once mom didn't say anything. I fell asleep and dreamt about them and me fulfilling our dreams of making it big in music. When I woke up we were beginning the decent to Heathrow and that was when everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Mother, father how nice to see you again," said my mom we could hear her greet them happily in the hallway, she was close with her parents.  
"It's great to see you too dear, Happy birthday," said my granddad. "How's Miss Mitchie doing, being away from her American friends,"  
"She's much better thank you, they're staying with us at the moment you'll meet them shortly," said my mom. "Faye how are you?"  
"Terrible, Naomi, hasn't shut up about that American group Connect 3," she said. "I tell you just because you can play guitar does not mean anything in this world,"

"Hello Naomi," said my mom.  
"Hi Aunty Connie," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Mitchie here,"  
"Of course Naomi through there," said my mom. "Now we have some guests staying with us from America, Naomi please don't scream,"  
"Why would I scream," she said.  
"Three of them happen to be famous," said my mom. "They are Mitchie's very good friends, in fact Shane is now her boyfriend,"

"Really," said Naomi. "I wouldn't have thought Mitchie would have a boyfriend,"  
"Mitchie," said my grandma as she came into the room.  
"Hey grandma how nice to see you," I said.  
"Still got that accent I see," she said.  
"Well I am American not English like you so that's why," I said. "Let me introduce you to my friends, these are Shane, Jason and Nate,"

"What no way," said Naomi. "What are Connect 3 doing here,"  
"They are my friends," I said.  
"Yeah sure," she said.  
"Well if they weren't then why are the here," I said. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, these are Caitlyn and Ella, Nate and Jason's girlfriends,"  
"It's nice to meet you," they said to my grandma and Naomi.

"So how long have you known Mitchie," said Naomi.  
"Well I've known her the longest," said Jason. "I held her when she was born, I have a picture somewhere,"  
"Really I never knew that," I said.  
"Yeah you were born about a week after Nate I was happy I had a little sister," he said.  
"Thanks Jason," I said smiling.

"So basically you have known the hottest band in the world for your whole life and you've never told me, I thought we were family," said Naomi.  
"Well to be honest Naomi, every time I mentioned that I had friends you told me that I didn't so in the end I gave up," I said.  
"Wait a minute," said Aunt Faye. "Your mom said you are dating Shane, is this true,"  
"Yes it's true," I said.  
"We've liked each other for years," said Jack.

"How old are you," said my grandma.  
"I'm 16, I will be 17 in a few months," he said.  
"That would make you almost two years older than Mitchie," she said.  
"Look Heather," said my granddad. "As long as he is a good lad for our Mitchie then that is all that matters. So what if he's famous, you can clearly see they've known each other for years,"  
"Right well as long as you don't hurt her then I can't see a problem with you dating her," said my grandma.

"So how come you guys are here anyway, instead of some grand hotel," said Faye.  
"Well for one we don't really like grand hotels, they don't have a homely feel, and second, our moms arranged for us to stay here for a month since we won't see each other for a while when we go back to record our third album," said Nate.  
"How have you been keeping in contact in the years that she has been here in England," said Naomi.  
"Well through phone calls of course and through web cam when possible," said Shane.

"Hey guys," said Denise she'd been upstairs getting ready. "Hey Mr and Mrs Kennedy how are you,"  
"Hello Denise," said my grandpa.  
"Why may I ask are you here," said my grandma.  
"They are my sons," said Denise. "I'm staying with them, both to make sure they don't get into mischief and as way of catching up with Connie since we haven't done so in a while,"  
"And are you still with your husband," said my grandma.

"No, he left me not so long after Nate was born," said Denise. "But I'm not too bothered about that,"  
"Anyway moving on," I said. "What's the plan for today,"  
"Well I believe we are going to a restaurant later on," said my grandpa, "As for the rest I am not sure,"  
"Hey random question," said Jason.  
"Not a shock there," I said.  
"Shut up Mitchie," he said. "Are there any bowling alleys or ice skating rinks around here,"  
"Yeah there's an ice skating rink not too far from here, actually," I said.

"Oh god, do remember what happened when we went to that one with school," said my mom to Denise.  
"Oh god we fell so much that day I'm surprised we never broke any bones," she said. "Hey remember Daphne Fox and Mickey Donovan having a row in the middle of the rink,"  
"Oh my god, yes, he was gorgeous," said my mom.  
"I wonder what ever happened to him," said Denise.  
"Hey shall we go to the ice rink then," I said.

"We could do I suppose," said my mom. "But I haven't skated in such a long time,"  
"Can we come too," said Naomi and Faye and my grandparents.  
"Yeah sure," said Denise. "I guess Naomi will have to go in the minivan since you won't all fit in my car,"  
"That's fine," she said. "Who's driving out of you guys then,"  
"Me," said Jason.  
"Are you a safe driver," said Faye.

"I've been driving for two years and have never crashed," he said.  
"You were sixteen, is that not illegal," she said. The seven of us Americans burst out laughing.  
"No sixteen is the age you can start driving in America," said Denise.  
"Really," said Faye.  
"Anyway can we get going," I said. "I mean standing here is not that fun,"  
"Yeah come on," said Jason.

We got into the minivan me and Shane sat up front with Jason and Naomi sat with Nate, Caitlyn and Ella in the back. As soon as the engine turned on so did the music and it was really loud. "Shane I have told you before to not turn up the music loud in my car," said Jason.  
"It wasn't me this time," he said. "Nate and Caitlyn went on a journey the other day,"  
"Yeah a journey into each other's mouth," I said laughing with Shane.  
"Did you two make out in my car," said Jason.  
"No," said Cameron, "That's saved for Shane and Mitchie, their first kiss was in here,"

"Actually it wasn't," I said. "Our first kiss was when I was four and Jack almost six when we got married, although it was a little wet,"  
"It was great though," said Shane.  
"I suppose I'll give you that," I said, kissing him quickly.  
"Hey none of that whilst I'm driving," said Jason.  
"Yeah cuz you don't do that with Ella in here," I said.  
"Yeah well..." he said. "I own the car so I can say who can make out in it, anyway where is this ice rink,"

I gave him the directions and we soon arrived, "Okay every one out," said Jason.  
"Okay boss," I said.  
"You know it," he said. Shane helped me out and then we went round the back to open the back door. "Come on guys," he said. "Mom's got our skates,"  
"And mine I think," I said. Denise handed us the skates and since it was quiet asked if we could have the rink to ourselves since the guys weren't keen on having screaming girls with us.

Once we got in I got on my skates and hand in hand with Shane went onto the rink. I was a little wobbly at first but was soon skating properly. The six of us joined in a line and went around together which was really fun until we all toppled over onto each other. We managed to get up and found the funny side of it. We stayed there for another hour or so, and then left to go home and get ready for our meal at a very posh restaurant.

"Okay let's make you look stunning, well even more than you already are," said Caitlyn.  
"I'm not stunning," I said. "But I give you permission to indulge in girly pleasures," She got to work on my hair, she curled it with straightners and then Ella got to work on my makeup. I was wearing a simple red dress, that emphasized my curves. "Wow we look good," I said.  
"Yeah we do, Ooh let's take a picture," said Ella. We did and I planned to upload it onto my facebook page later.

"Okay time to head downstairs," I said. We walked outside just as the guys came out of their room, they had changed in there but we had already put mattresses in my room and some of their clothes since they would be in here both tonight and tomorrow. "Wow, you look gorgeous Mitchie," said Jack.  
"And you girls too," he added. I held Shane's hand as we walked down the stairs.  
"Mitchie," said my aunt. "You aren't sixteen yet why are you wearing makeup,"  
"Since when was there a law," said Caitlyn.  
"I thought American's were polite," said Faye.  
"Yeah we are but only to those who deserve it," said Caitlyn. "Me and Ella did Mitchie's makeup since this is a special occasion and she's not far off sixteen,"

"Mitchie dear you look lovely," said Denise and my mom.  
"Connie, she looks like a common prostitute," said Faye.  
"Excuse me," said Shane loudly. "No offence but you look more like one than she does,"  
"Shane," said Denise sternly.  
"Shane calm down," I said.  
"Faye, if I didn't like what Mitchie was wearing I wouldn't allow her to go out, but she looks fine, so can we please get going," said my mom.  
"You guys in the minivan again," said Naomi.  
"Yeah, come on guys," said Jason, he wasn't fazed by what had happened.

"You called my mom a prostitute," said Naomi.  
"I didn't mean anything by it I was sticking up for Mitchie," said Shane.  
"Can we just drop the subject," I said.  
"Yeah I'm hungry," said Jason. The six of us laughed, "What food does this place do,"  
"I have no idea," I said. "Hopefully not something too posh,"  
"You would think people of your calibre would be used to fine dining," said Naomi.  
"Like we have said before," said Nate. "We are normal people who just happen to be living the dream, we know more than most what it's like to go without,"

I knew this too, when their dad had left their mom had a huge struggle, she had to get a job, and look after three boys under five, that's why they spent so much time at my house in the early years, as my mom helped look after them. "So Mitchie have you heard from your dad," she said.  
"No, not for seven years," I said. "Doesn't bother me though I'm better off without him,"  
"Here, here," said Shane. We had now arrived at the restaurant and as soon as the guys went in they were recognised.  
"Can you please ensure that we are able to eat in privacy," Denise asked the manager.

"Of course," he said. "Right this way," He led us to a table and we sat down.  
"Well it's not too posh," said Nate.  
"It's all in Italian or French," I said. "I haven't got a clue what it's saying,"  
"Well that says that you are gorgeous," said Shane.  
"Well I can't eat myself cuz that's just wrong, but thank you," I said smiling.  
"I think I'm gonna throw up," said Nate.  
"Oh cuz you aren't romantic with Caitlyn," said Shane. "When we were on tour all I heard from you was Hello Beautiful, I love you, I miss you, I thought I was living with a girl,"

"Well I think it's sweet that a guy is romantic with their girl," said Ella.  
"I mean that's what they're there for," said Caitlyn. We laughed until the waitress appeared who immediately began flirting with the guys.  
"Excuse me stop your pathetic excuse for flirting and just do your job, as you can see they are all taken," said Denise. She stopped after that, and it was quiet for the rest of the meal, until of course we got outside.


End file.
